On Marimos and Arm Wrestling
by Sasha Kingsley
Summary: When Sanji insults Zoro once again, how are things settled between the two? By organising an arm wrestling competition, of course! Inspired on a picture:


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! I simply borrowed them for this oneshot!

Inspired by a drawing: google 'Zoro arm wrestling', one of the very first images will show you :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Nami sighed. How the hell could it have gotten so far? A simple comment from Sanji-kun on their resident swordsman's strength had given way to an all out brawl. Good gods, how stupid could her nakama be?

 _Half an hour earlier, during lunch…_

It was an ordinary day on the Thousand Sunny. At least, as normal as it could be with a moronic black hole for a captain, an alcoholic swordsman with a kink for training, a lovesick cook who twirled his way around women, a cowardly lying sniper, a naïve childish reindeer-doctor, a perverted skeleton with too many skull-jokes, a blue-haired cyborg who thought everything 'SUPER' and of course herself and Robin, the girls (and also the only slightly normal people on board). Lunch was as hectic as ever, with everyone trying to save their food from the thieving, rubbery hands of their captain. When everyone's stomachs were filled with the admittedly delicious food, a temporary calm had settled over the Straw hat crew. Until Sanji had to open his stupid mouth of course.

'Oi! Marimo, it's your turn to do the shitty dishes.' At once, a tension, thick as steel, rose between the cook and the swordsman. The green haired man raised his eyes, locking on the swirly eyebrow of the cook. A smirk formed on his face, his eyes filling with sick glee. The pirate hunter was looking for a fight.

'Said something, Curly?' Sanji growled at the comment and snapped in response.

'Are you deaf as well as stupid, grasshead?' A collective shudder went through the crew. Usopp and Chopper were already inching for the door, trying to get away.

'Say that again, Love Cook.'

'I said, are you-' A loud laugh interrupted the words from the blonde. A rubber arm slung around his shoulders

'Maa, Sanji don't pick a fight, Zoro isn't stupid. He simply gets lost everywhere he goes. Shishishi.'

'Hmph, fine. But he still has to do the dishes.' Sanji turned away from the table, mumbling under his breath: 'That weak-ass is lucky the captain came in between, or I would have handed him his ass.'

A growl was heard to answer his insult.

'Really, shit-cook? We both know I can beat you anytime, even without my katana.' A challenge was issued. Now it was up to the cook to accept the bait, or lose face.

'Hah! As if, I can kick the shit out of you right now, bastard!' Again the captain interfered, laughing happily.

'Why don't you play a game? So we can see who the strongest one is!' Two incredulous pairs of eyes blinked at him. Zoro and Sanji glanced at each other, then looked back at Luffy. Whatever they were going to say was overruled by the agreeing voices of Usopp and Nami.

'Yes, like a competition!' 'Something which won't cost anything! So no destroying stuff!' The rest of the crew agreed quickly. It would be fun, seeing Zoro and Sanji compete in something. But what could they do?

'Why don't you arm wrestle? After all, Zoro-bro uses his arms everyday and Sanji-bro lifts heavy pots and pans all the time.' Franky proposed. Luffy grinned widely, deciding that arm wrestling would be the way to decide who the strongest was.

Zoro agreed instantly, confident in his physical strength. Sanji, however, was not convinced, but his pride made him accept. A sturdy table was brought to deck, where everyone would have a good view of the game. When the two men sat down at opposite sides of the table, Robin remarked something.

'While I don't doubt that Cook-san has great strength, is it not dangerous for his hands? After all, without his hands, he wouldn't be able to cook for us.'

'Ah, Robin-chwan! My beautiful flower, you are right of course! But I cannot back down from this challenge!' Sanji noodled happily in his seat.

'But she is right, Sanji-kun. What if this damages you hands? We know how precious they are to you.' Nami remarked. 'I believe Zoro won't mind if someone else would go in your stead. Right, Zoro?' She looked at the swordsman. The man sighed and raised his shoulders, indicating that he didn't mind. As long as he could prove his strength, he didn't care who challenged him.

'Sanji-kun, you should pick someone to replace you. Your hands are too valuable!' Nami ordered.

Sanji looked around, who might be a good replacement? Robin-chwan and Nami-swan were out, he couldn't let that brute get his dirty hands on his lovely ladies. Usopp was too weak, Brook had no physical strength as he was only a skeleton, Luffy would do something stupid and Zoro wouldn't go all out against Chopper, no matter how strong the reindeer might be in his heavy point. The only one left was Franky. It seemed to be a good choice, Franky was built like a tank (literally), Zoro wouldn't hold back and Franky could actually win against the swordsman. Because there was no way muscle could win against steel.

'Franky, would you go?' He asked politely.

'Sure, Sanji-bro, it's going to be SUPER!' the robotic man put his two thumbs up.

'Very well, Franky will go in Sanji-kun's place. Usopp, you look at Zoro's hand, I will watch Franky's.' Nami indicated for Usopp to take his place. Zoro and Franky set their right elbows on the table, curled their hands around each others' and waited for the signal.

'GO!'

Zoro's biceps twitched and he tightened his grip on Franky's hand. Their hands moved a millimeter in Zoro's favor. Franky grunted, using his upper body strength to rectify the situation, but Zoro simply used more force. Then he pushed a little harder, gaining a centimeter. Sanji couldn't believe it! He'd thought it would be over as soon as it started, but Zoro was actually slowly winning! He yelled for Franky not to give up.

'Don't give up, Franky! I'll get you a cola if you win!' Franky grinned at that, but didn't gain any space. It was clear the two were quite evenly matched in strength. A bead of sweat rolled over his forehead, the use of force making him short of breath. Zoro looked strong, but to actually be as strong as a man built of steel? No, Zoro was stronger, as he hadn't even broken a sweat, while Franky was rapidly tiring.

'Ah, this is not going the way I expected it to. Swordsman-san is strong indeed.' Robin remarked.

'Hah, you got that right, woman!' Zoro grinned savagely at the archaeologist. He pushed a little harder, gaining another two centimeter's. Everyone was encouraging the two men, shouting to not give up. But it was clear Zoro was going to win. Chopper got excited and changed in Heavy Point, putting his hand on top of Franky's, helping him push against Zoro. The hands stopped moving. It seemed that having Chopper and Franky working together was the way to stop Zoro from winning, but not enough to actually win. Luffy laughed and decided to help Chopper and Franky. He put his hand next to Chopper and pushed. They gained a centimeter.

'Hah! Now it's on!' Zoro grinned, a bead of sweat rolling over his jaw. He flexed his hand, but didn't gain any progress. Nami and Sanji decided to help the trio and put their weights behind the hands. Zoro lost a few centimeters. He grunted, putting his left hand on the table to gain some leverage. But the others were stronger, they pushed his hand lower.

'YES! We're winning!' Chopper yelled.

'Not yet! Zoro growled. He pushed harder, stopping the others from advancing. Sweat was pouring over his face. Robin chuckled and formed a hand under Zoro's arm. But instead of helping him push, she pulled at his arm! The group gained even more place, leaving only a few centimeters between the table and the back of Zoro's hand. Zoro twisted his head, looking at Usopp.

'Do you want to join in?' he gasped out. Usopp shook his head, this was too dangerous for him. He had the I-can't-arm-wrestle-or-I-am-going-to-die-disease. Zoro looked at Brook, a questioning look in his eyes.

'Ah, Zoro-san. I wouldn't be able to do anything, after all, I am only bones! Yohoho, skull joke!' The fellow swordsman laughed. Zoro sighed, so this was it,huh?

'Fine. It's on then!'

Suddenly, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Robin and Franky felt a change in Zoro. He breathed in deeply, held it, and started pushing as he let his breath escape. The others couldn't believe their eyes. Zoro was even now, with six people against him, going to win? Desperation made them put all their weight, all their strength behind their hands, but Zoro continued on. Slowly, steadily, he gained millimeter by millimeter. Until Robin let her hand disappear in a cloud of petals. Until Nami let go. Until Sanji backed off, his wrists aching. Until Chopper reverted to his small Brain Point. Until Luffy decided he'd had enough and wanted meat.

Until the back of Franky's hand touched the table, slick with sweat. Zoro gently unfolded his hand from around the steel grip. Zoro had won. Zoro had won, not just against Franky, but also Chopper, Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Robin. Zoro was unbelievably strong, his nakama realized. He grinned at the faces looking in wonder at him. His eyes flicked to the cook

'I told you, I can beat you anytime!'

'Oh, damn it! Fine, Marimo! You're strong, I admit it!' The blonde growled out, stomping his way into the kitchen.

Nami sighed. It was unbelievable what had happened. Robin stood next to her and chuckled softly.

'I believe Swordsman-san has proven us that he is the strongest one.'

'Yes, I think we all know now that we shouldn't challenge Zoro to a strength-contest. He's going to win anyway.' The two women looked at the men, all packed together around the table, yelling and laughing. It didn't matter that Zoro was stronger, it only meant he could protect them when they needed it. After all, he was nakama. And so the Thousand Sunny sailed on.

End

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
